Freedom
by Virtue
Summary: A personal take on the ending scene with OveliaDelita. Was originally part of a different fiction of mine, but I'm changing things around a bit. Spoiler warning! Rated pg-13 just to be safe.


_**

* * *

**_

_**Freedom**_

DISCLAIMERS- etc.

AN- This was originally the second chapter to my story "Princess" but it's such a time gap between the events of the first chapter and this one, that rereading it now I'm not happy with. So I'm making "Princess" into an actual longer, more explanatory story, and this maybe a short sequel type thing or whatever xD.

* * *

The events of those days streamed out of her head. 

Every little girl dreams of being a beautiful princess. She imagines, living in a vast palace and having hundreds of custom made gowns day to day, she pictures being swept off her feet by a dashing knight. Getting married. and they lived happily ever after?

It was dawn of a clear, blue day. The mountains to the east glimmered across the land, and they stood before her, proud. It was the day.

Ovelia sat up in her bed. Her brain was blurred in with her thoughts and memories. Climbing out, she smoothed her hair. So much for being one year older. Her stomach felt repulsive. She quickly bathed and dressed, brushing her locks of long, blonde hair gently. The pit of her belly still surged in complaint. And she knew why. Delita had no clue knew why she woke to that sickening sensation every morning now.

Ovelia made her way down the halls, where servants smiled, bowing their heads, and greeting her in bittersweet fashion. They were well aware.

She responded by waving and forcing a pretty smile to the gardener as he passed, and he tipped his hat in return.

* * *

Behind the castle, a small tool shed stood. It was old, and the wood was clearly rotting. She snuck up and slipped inside. It was exceptionally dim, which bore it's sense to her since, it's only source of light was a small window towards the back facing the forest. Her lightheaded feeling remained. 

Time for the planned search. She looked in various chests and drawers of old, forgotten furniture, but nothing seemed to fit what she had in mind. Where was it? She'd hidden it on her wedding day, waiting for something last this. A cat mewed softly behind her. She jumped and turned around.

_'Lucky, thing'_, She thought.

It's life consisted of sleeping, eating, and hunting. How she envied the small creature.

A weak glimmer of a diminutive object revealed itself besides the adult cat. The blade.

* * *

Outside again, the air was fresh. She went to the same spot where she had been saved by Delita months before. Only now it seemed different. And it served a different purpose than comfort. 

She knelt down, carefully and slowly. A silent prayer escaped her lips for the new life inside of her, she hoped it would serve a good intention. She could now feel Delita's unintended love for her more strongly than ever before. But past trials in his life had led him to madness. She was no longer angry at him, just empty from emotional exhaustion.

It felt like hours, but she only heard the sounds of nature around her, the steadied water in the brook in the distance, leaves whispering to one another in the trees, and birds chirping softly as if, trying not to wake a sleeping child. _A sleeping child._

And with that the scratching footsteps came, and she heard two sturdy feet plant themselves in the ground. She knew that sound anywhere. Her heartbeat quickened it's pace. She turned around and stood up faster than she had intended. She saw Delita stand before her with and bright smile on his face.

The first one she had seen since the night of their wedding. She enforced a smile back. His lips began to move. She heard nothing. Even the trees, and the water had gone mute. All she could hear was her own heart beating, and somehow small, short peaceful breathing inside of her, the breaths of the life only she knew about.

She watched as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

_'Now.'_

She ran up to Delita and hugged him, dagger in hand. As she began to sink it into the gap in between two plates of the armor on his back, she felt an answering pain on her own. She looked up into those gloomy eyes. She understood. The blood that once rushed so stressfully through her body now clotted itself out. She fell in weak stature and she watched as Delita cried something out to the sky and the fell beside her. Darkness consumed. It was over.

She had ended her beloved husband's mortal life, and he had ended hers. In a bush nearby, the cat came towards them. It let out a small purr, as if to honor the dead who's rest had just begun. And the unborn child, who's life was saved from pain and utter chaos.

* * *

Silence surrounded them. Most spirits slept, but not those three. They were free. Free to love, without the torments and trials and struggles of the world. And when they were ready, they would proceed to the next step of eternity. But that wouldn't be anytime soon.

* * *

Blaahh. I wasn't satisfied with the ending so I had to make it somewhat happy in some way. Oweell. Thanks for reading!


End file.
